Prepare for Trouble! And make it Triple?
by TreeFroggies77
Summary: This is the story of Persia, a Persian who is a member of our favorite Team Rocket trio, and James loyal companion. Will she ever learn to trust,love, and forgive, or will she leave them for good? Rocketshipping,Pokeshipping, Fantasyshipping,Neoshipping to come! (Rated T just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody! First, thanks for actually being interested in reading my first Pokemon fanfic! I really appreciate it! :D This will follow Persia, a Persian who is captured by none other then James and her life and adventures with Team Rocket! This will take place sometime when Ash and co. are in the Orange Islands (yeah that's right, im starting THAT far back!) and since I love James and TR, this will mainly focus around them. Since I am a huge Rocketshipper (I ship them like Fed flucking Ex) there WILL be Rocketshipping in this! And Neoshipping if I ever come to that XD. _**

**_So please read and review, but don't be too harsh since this is my first Pokemon fanfic! :D Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Persia's POV_**

I silently padded through the lush undergrowth of the Pokemon filled forest. This had become my home for the past few weeks after my old trainer dumped me here, and he had no intentions of coming back for me. Since I had been abandoned here, I had avoided capture from the other Pokemon trainers who frequently passed through here on their way to the next city and gym. I passed by a large bush and bent down to lap at the cool water that flowed through the clear stream. A Venonat sat nearby eating a piece of friut, happy and carefree. I looked up when I could hear yelling, the Venonat had heard it too and ran away deeper into the safety of the forest. Curious, I quietly headed towards the sound of the commotion, being careful not to give myself away, the last thing I needed right now was another battle. I looked over the top of a bush to see something that looked like a Meowth head shaped balloon, and some smaller shapes flying through the sky. I cocked my head and watched as one started coming my way, and it was getting bigger, _fast._ My eyes widened as I yowled as whatever the thing was came to crash landing with a sickening thud. My heart was beating fast, and I flattened my neck fur that was bristling and quietly came closer to the spot whatever that thing was, had landed. I poked my head around a bush and stared at a person. '_What the hell?' _I stepped closer and looked at the person, who looked to be a male. He had lavender hair, and was wearing a white uniform. I immediately froze in place as he groaned and stirred.

_**James POV**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up, my arm hurt like hell, which only meant I must have broken it. I rubbed it and winced as pain instantly shot through my arm, yep, it was defiantly broken. "Great, that's just what I need." I was about to stand up when I heard leaves rustling behind me. I froze, '_Oh shit...' _I slowly and calmly turned around. Standing a few feet away was a Persian. It was obviously spooked and just stared back at me. It looked like an ordinary Persian, only differences was that it had blue eyes, and two whiskers on each side of it's face, and it appeared to be a female. _'Ok, that's a bit strange...'_ But then again, every Pokemon was different. Shehad a small tuft of hair on the top of her head, and was still staring back at me. I just smiled a bit as I reached for my pocket, I had always wanted a Persian and standing just a few feet was one! Maybe my day wasn't going as bad as I thought it was. She watched as my hand reached for my pocket where I kept my Pokeballs. She must have know what I was doing because as soon as my finger touched the fabric she growled. My hand froze and I looked at her, she was still growling and she was starting to bristle. I slowly moved my hand away and she stopped, but she still looked cautious. "Shhh it's ok, im not going to hurt you." she took a step back,_'No! Stay there dammit!' _She stopped and looked at me, I wanted to catch her, but the only Pokemon I had was Weezing. He wasn't a Ghost Type so I didn't have the upper hand on an Elemental Advantage,and he sure as hell wasn't going to weaken her enough to capture. But Wheezing is all I got, and I wasn't about to just give up on the chance of capturing a Persian.I pulled Wheezing's Pokeball out of my pocket quickly, "Wheezing go!"

"Wheezing!"

The Persian looked at me and growled, but stepped out of the bushes and faced Wheezing none the less. She crouched down, and flicked her tail back and forth.

_**Persia's POV**_

Shit, just what I didn't want: another Pokemon battle. Now that I had gotten a good look at this person, I noticed he had a big red R printed on the front of his uniform and bright green eyes. I knew exactly what he wanted to do as soon as his hand reached for his pocket, and I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. His Wheezing just looked at me and I stared back, ready for whatever attack came my way.

"Wheezing smokescreen!"the purple poison Pokemon let out a thick screen of it too, "Wheezing!"

I growled, _'Great, now I can't see a damn thing!' _I had my ears pricked as I looked around for the other Pokemon, but growled and closed my eyes. The stuff hurt my eyes and it burned for an added nice after affect.

"Wheezing Tackle attack!" then next thing I knew, this thing came barreling into me and I hit the ground. I yowled as I hit the hard ground and shook my head, standing up again. I was now starting to breathe heavily as the smoke began to clear. Another one of those smoke screens and tackle attacks and I would be done for. Whoever this male was seemed to notice it too, as he smiled and his eyes brightened. _"Dammit!' _

"Wheezing, smokescreen and tackle attack now!"

"Persian!" I said out loud, I couldn't be hit again. I looked around until I heard "Wheezing!" I lashed out with my claws and landed a well aimed blow to it's side. It cried out but now looked pissed. It came straight at me with full force, sending me reeling backwards. I yowled "Persian!" before landing on the ground. '_Shit! Now im really screwed!' _I tried to push myself up again, but my front legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed to the ground. The man stared back at me with wide, excited eyes as the smoke cleared. But more then anything he was shocked, and I wouldn't blame him. His Wheezing had beaten me easily, and now I was lying on the ground weak and tired. The last thing I saw before the world went black was him throwing the Pokeball at me and saying, "Pokeball go!"

* * *

_ **So, how did you like it? XD The story will get better as it goes on, but I think this was an ok start, no? Anyways, please review! I need to know how much you people like this, and what I could do to improve! ;) Until next time, this is Treefroggies signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for my update lack, I start school tomorrow so updates will take a while. Anyways, please review! :D**

* * *

_**JAMES POV**_

I slowly blinked as I called Wheezing back into it's Pokeball and walked over to the now rocking Pokeball. I waited, excited and anxious, after all this time, I had finally caught a Persian! It stopped flashing and rocking, now sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Holy shit! I caught a Persian!" I said picking up the Pokeball and looking at it, a wide smile spread across my face. "I can't believe I caught it so easily either!" I stared at it for another moment before laughing, "Wait till Jessie and Meowth get a load out of this!" I spun around,_ 'Oh shit, that's right. We were separated from the last blast off._' I sighed, "Well, I don't plan of spending the night out here alone." I put the pokeball in my pocket and walked over to a tall rock that was jutting out of the ground. "I might be able to spot the balloon from here..." I climbed up the rock and stood on the top, scoping the forest that lay in front of me. And t my surprise, the downed balloon was about a mile away, caught in the branches of the trees. I climbed back down and started running towards it, excited as hell. It became harder to run as the forest became denser, slowing me down. And not to mention that I was starting to get tired from running. After another minute or so I had to stop to catch my breath, I leaned against the trunk of a tree, my chest heaving, but I could now see the balloon, so Jessie and Meowth would be near by. Unless they had gone looking for me, which I doubted. When things like this happen, I usually find them before they ever find me. I started to run again once I regained my breath.

"Jessie!" I called pushing a few branches out of my way, "Jessie!"

"Jimmy!" I heard as Meowth jumped out of the bushes in front of me, I yelped in alarm and fell, Meowth sitting on my chest.

"There's you are! Me and Jessie couldn't find ya!" he said happily.

"Well im here now." I replied with a smile as I set him on the ground and stood up.

"James, there you are!" I heard a female voice call out, a moment later the beautiful redhead appeared from behind a tree. I watched her smiling, she was so pretty, I couldn't help but stare as she came up to me. "Where were you?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment before answering, "After the damn rat made us 'Blast Off Again' I landed in a small clearing about a mile away from here. And you'll never believe the Pokemon I caught." I smirked pulling the Pokeball containing my newly caught Persian inside.

"What did ya catch?" Meowth asked staring at me.

"Yeah, what did you catch?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"This!" I said excitedly as I threw the Pokeball away from me. A moment later the Persian appeared, it looked around before looking at me,Jessie, and Meowth and growling.

"Holy shit, you caught a Persian?!" Jessie said shocked, she stared at it before looking at me, "How the hell did you catch it?!"

"_Her_." I corrected Jessie, "And to tell you the truth, I don't even know. But I beat her using Wheezing, so I'd imagine either she was weak from another battle, or she isn't a very high level."

"A PERSIAN?!" Meowth growled, glaring at me, "Why da hell did you catch a Persian of all Pokemon?! You's know I hate Persians!" he said still glaring at me pissed.

"So what?! I caught it to help us! Your horrible in battles, and Arbok and Wheezing aren't much better!" I said glaring right back at the scratch cat Pokemon. "And you know how I've always wanted one, you should be happy we have another Pokemon to help us catch that damn electric rat!" I said. Meowth glared at me before turning away and running off into the bushes._ 'Shit now I've upset Meowth'_ I instantly regretted what I said, but I would just wait for him to cool off before I apologized. Jessie on the other hand was walking up to the Persian. She sat down a few feet away from it, _'Well at least she isn't trying to pet her...'_

_**PERSIA'S POV**_

I stared at the Meowth as it took off running away into the bushes,_ 'Holy shit it can talk! H-How the hell is that possible? Pokemon can't speak human!'_ I watched bewildered as the leaves of the bush stopped shaking, and turned my attention back to the guy named James and his redheaded partner named Jessie. She was sitting a few feet away from me staring, it was starting to weird me out so I looked away from her after a moment and let my gaze rest on James. He was quietly watching Jessie and was obviously worried. I don't like humans but it wasn't like I was about to rip her head off, after all my 'trainer' was standing only a few feet away. I stopped growling and let my fur lie flat,_ 'Well I don't think their going to hurt me, but im sure as hell not going to let my guard down.'_ I sat on my haunches. My stomach quietly growled, I pinned my ears back slightly and looked at James, now that I wasn't alone it was only natural to expect him to feed me, right?

"Oh." Jessie said quietly as she stood up and walked over to a green basket looking thing, James followed right behind her and helped her to look for whatever it was she was after.

"There it is!" Jessie said pulling a small white bag from the basket.

"Wait Jess, she is my Pokemon, I think I should be the one to feed her." he said grabbing the bag with one hand.

"So? I can feed it if I want to! And what you do mean _your _Pokemon? This one's going to the Boss!" she said pulling it away from James and walking over towards me.

"_Her_." James corrected Jessie again with a sigh.

She glared at him and came a bit closer, I took a step back and looked at her. She reached into the bag and pulled out a brown pellet looking thing, my ears perked as I scented the thing she was holding in her outstretched hand towards me. Whatever it was smelled _really_ good, but I wasn't about to just take food from some persons hand, let alone one who I had no idea who the hell they were. I looked at the piece of food, I looked up at the redhead and growled quietly as she reached closer to me. She stopped and tossed the piece of food in front of me,pulling her hand back. I snifed the food once more before stepping forward and grabbing it, eating it quickly.

"Why does she look...weird?" Jessie asked watching me.

"No Pokemon is exact same as another,Jessie. And Persia is a fine example of that." James replied watching me and looking down at Jessie who kneeling a few feet away still.

"Persia?" she asked giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, I decided that's what I was going to name her."

"James we can't keep her, we need to give her to the boss! We haven't given him anything decent in a long damn time, you know that just as well as I do."

"But I caught her to keep as my own! I was the one who battled her and won. I have every right to keep her as my own. I know we haven't given him anything, but with Persia we have a better chance of catching the yellow rat." he said frowning, "Im not giving her to him." he looked away and turned his attention to me.

Jessie sighed at looked down at the ground, she grabbed some more food and tossed it at me. She stood up and walked back over to the balloon, closing the white bag and putting it back in the basket. "We're going to need to steal some more food from the taller twerp soon." Jessie said, "And we should probably try to find Meowth now, who knows when he's going to come back." she said quietly. She looked upset, I watched as James quietly sighed and came up to her ang hugged her gently.

"Don't worry Jess, we'll find Meowth soon, and now that I have Persia, we'll finally be able to give Pikachu to the Boss. Our lives will only get better from here, I promise." he said to her quietly. I looked away and stood up, slowly walking over to her and putting my head under her hand. She jumped before looking down and seeing me. She carefully stroked the top of my head for a moment before stopping. She seemed a bit less sad and was even smiling a bit.

"Come on James, let's go find Meowth." Jessie said pulling away from James and walking towards the spot where the scratch cat Pokemon had earlier disappeared.

_**JAMES POV**_

I watched as Persia let Jessie pet her, I was actually surprised that she did, Persia defiantly wasn't fond of people. Hell, if all I had to do was feed Persia to let me touch her I would have done it at this very Jessie was right, we were starting to run low of food for the Pokemon and we need to find Meowth before it got dark.

"Come on James!" Jessie called.

"Coming!" I called and turned back to Persia. Her blue eyes stared into my green ones, they reminded me of Jessie's, and I couldn't help but smile. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Persia's pokeball "Persia return." the red beam shot out and engulfed Persia, pulling her back into it. I pocketed it and took off after Jessie.


End file.
